


Pimple

by shampoo153



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shampoo153/pseuds/shampoo153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobu gets a horrible disfigurement... right before a date with Miyagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimple

"WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY FACE?" Shinobu screamed in horror as he stared into the bathroom mirror. There, on the slender youth's flawless skin was an imperfection.

Yes, Shinobu knew that this medical condition was horribly familiar to all teenagers, but _he_ had never had to deal with it before! He was too pretty to have to deal with this ailment.

' _Shit, I have school today; then I have a date with Miyagi!'_ Shinobu thought suddenly. He had worked too long and too hard for his lover to agree to take him out to a dinner and a movie, and he wasn't going to miss it for anything!

"But, can I go out with someone like Miyagi Yoh with this on my face?" Shinobu asked aloud, leaning forward to inspect his cheek. There, on his once-flawless cheek, was a greasy, rough, dirty, ugly, red BUMP!

"Okay, maybe I can go to school and pray it clears up in time for my date. I really couldn't care less about my peers' opinion, but what about Miyagi? Can I even let him see me with this THING on my face?" Shinobu asked, unaware how crazy he would look to a stranger at the moment; leaning forward to poke at his face over a porcelain sink in his ninja-print pajamas, screaming and asking himself questions out loud. "No, I sure as hell can't!" and answering them.

Shinobu bit his lip, suddenly thinking back to all of his intimate moments with Miyagi, focusing on the moments when Miyagi would go out of his way to just rest his hand on Shinobu's cheek.

The pale boy suddenly blushed when he remembered what Miyagi had once said the other day . . .

* * *

Shinobu and Miyagi were curled into each on the couch in the latter's apartment. Shinobu was cuddling on top of Miyagi, who was resting on his back, and was paying more attention to his lover's scent than the TV. Miyagi suddenly pulled up his arm and rested his wrist on the back of Shinobu's head, making the younger boy gasp as he gently rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

Shinobu closed his eyes, feeling as if his heart would burst at that very moment.

***Sniff***

"Shinobu-chin, are you crying?" Miyagi asked suddenly as he jolted himself upwards held his little uke's face close to his, panicking while his mind raced with anything he did, anything he did wrong!

' _What'd I do? What do I do? When did I mess up? How'd I mess up? What'd I do, WHAT'D I DO?'_

"Shinobu-chin, don't cry, don't cry! What'd I do wrong, why are you crying? Don't cry!" Miyagi cried, unaware he had started shaking the teenager halfway through his rant.

Shinobu sniffed and punched Miyagi in the chest.

Due to their differences in strength, Miyagi was not physically hurt, but he was shocked enough to realize what he was doing to his little lover and stopped.

"St-stupid old man! Why do you have to ruin the moment every fucking time!" Shinobu cried as he glared at his 'stupid old man'.

"Wh-what? But you're the one crying!" Miyagi replied, confused.

"IDIOT! I was crying because I was happy!"

" . . . oh . . . "

" . . . "

"You have really smooth skin, Shinobu-chin."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, no, not at all! I mean, it's just unusual for a kid your age to have such smooth, grease free skin!"

" . . ."

". . ."

"Stupid old man."

"Spoiled brat."

* * *

Not the most romantic moment for most people, but Shinobu looked onto moments with love for his seme. Although he was rather curious as to what a date was like, thereby he had nagged, complained, whined, and withheld sex until Miyagi had given in and agreed to take him out on a date.

Shinobu suspected that the withholding of sex was what pushed Miyagi to cave, but he wasn't about to complain.

So, regretfully, Shinobu got ready for school and left the apartment, for the first time happy that Miyagi had to start work early most mornings.

"Hey, Shinobu, you doing anything later on today?" a fellow classmate suddenly asked, Shinobu couldn't quite recall his name, Touta?

"Yes, no, well, maybe." Shinobu could not remember the last time he was so damn indecisive, he was usually the only one with a firm resolve. But if this pimple didn't go away by then, he couldn't go on a date with Miyagi, so he really wouldn't have anything to do (except hide from his enraged seme, in which case it would probably be a good idea to be out with classmates).

"Uh, okay. Well, if you weren't doing anything, I was going to invite you to dinner with me . . . and maybe after that we could go to the movies?" Mr. No Name suddenly seemed to be nervous.

"Huh, what? Are you asking me out on a date?" No one had asked him out on dates! He was always the initiator!

"O-only if you want to go, that is. . . "

"Maybe." Shinobu couldn't stop himself from ducking his head. He looked at the man, boy (Miyagi was a man), beside him sideways and saw him hold his breath.

' _If this damn thing isn't gone in time for my date with Miyagi, I'll have to go with this guy in order to avoid Miyagi's wrath, or should I just face the music?'_

Shinobu recalled the last time Miyagi was angry at him, something about setting the kitchen on fire, and decided that he would go out with this maybe-Touta classmate and let Miyagi cool down.

By the end of school, the skin-curse wasn't gone, and Shinobu knew better than to try anything to get rid of it instantly. He had heard that popping a pimple only made things worse when you got craters.

Damn it, he would have to go out with this Touta-classmate.

"Hey, Shinobu!" Mr. No Name cried as he approached the gate, speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Hi, take me to dinner." Shinobu said, not really knowing how to accept an invitation to dinner.

This seemed to throw off Mr. Almost-Touta, not knowing Shinobu well enough to know that he was so assertive. "Ah, yeah, let's go, there's a really nice café a couple of blocks from here, unless you have class?"

"Not tonight."

"Okay, let's go!" Mr. No Name was smiling happily and tried to hold Shinobu's hand . . . but Shinobu was currently thinking about picking those 'over-the-night' skin treatments he saw on TV.

It was well enough, Shinobu thought. Okay, that was a horrible lie; it was horrible. The entire date he was thinking about Miyagi and how much he'd like to just cut the date short in order to be back in seme's strong arms . . .

While they were eating, Mr. No Name (Shinobu still hadn't learned his name and didn't care enough to ask) kept trying to talk to him; which irritated Shinobu as he was trying to discern if Miyagi would care to come to restaurant with him sometime (the food was really that good).

Then Mr. No Name took him to multiplex. They almost watched a movie that Shinobu (and, apparently, Mr. No Name) had wanted to watch for a while; but Shinobu refused to watch it without Miyagi. They ended up watching some vampire bullshit.

Now Mr. No Name was walking him back to the apartment complex.

"-time."

"Hmm?" Shinobu had not been paying attention to what the other boy was saying.

The boy looked at him levelly, "I said that I hope you had a good time."

Shinobu looked back with his usual glower, "Not quite, the movie was horrible."

They arrived at the door and Mr. No Name seemed to become completely nervous.

"I suppose I'll be-" Shinobu was cut when the other boy was suddenly pushing their lips together.

Shinobu immediately pushed the other boy away, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Mr. No Name suddenly glared, "I was kissing you! What was the fucking point of the whole date?"

Shinobu gave his heaviest glower, "Certainly NOT to kiss you, go away."

"You spoiled, little . . ." Shinobu really hated how small he was as he realized just how much larger Mr. No Name was than him. He felt a prickle of unease as the bigger boy pushed him against the wall, "brat, you –"

"I believe that he told you to go away." Came a strong, authorative voice (a _man's_ voice). Suddenly Mr. No Name was picked up by his collar and placed away from Shinobu.

_'Miyagi . . .'_ Shinobu felt thoroughly unnerved at the enraged fire in his seme's eyes.

"What's it to you?" Mr. No Name snapped with firm bravado, "He's just a spoiled, little brat!"

Miyagi's eyes narrowed, "Yes, I know he is." Shinobu was surprised when one of Miyagi's large arms reached out and tucked him firmly into Miyagi's muscular side, "But he's _my_ little brat, now get lost."

Mr. No Name was on the verge of saying something back, until he made the mistake of meeting Miyagi's eyes and faltered. He wavered there for a moment before turning on his heel and leaving.

Shinobu briefly (and mentally) celebrated Mr. No Name's departure, "Shinobu, get inside." Came Miyagi's cold voice.

Shinobu fleetingly met Miyagi's eyes and became uncharacteristically docile as Miyagi led him inside and into his apartment. As he sat on Miyagi's couch, he suddenly found his shoes incredibly interesting.

"So . . ." He managed to work up, but all sound died when he looked up and met Miyagi's angry glower.

"What was that?" Miyagi growled, "Here I am, waiting for you to come back so we could go on a date that _you_ harassed me into . . . and not only do I get to sit here for _three hours_ all by myself, I look out and see you coming back _with another man_. Then, I learn that you had just gone on a date with said man. Now tell me, Shinobu; What. The. Fuck?"

Shinobu kept his gaze on his lap as he answered, "Well, I-I-" He couldn't speak.

"Shinobu, if you don't want this old man anymore than just-"

"NO!" Shinobu's head snapped up and he met his seme's eyes with his own, "That's not it, never that. It's just that . . . I couldn't go on a date with you."

Miyagi's eyes softened just barely, "Shinobu, you didn't need a cover, you could've just told me and we could have done something without going out-"

"What?" Shinobu immediately examined what Miyagi was saying, "No-I'm not ashamed! I mean, I guess I am, but not of _us_."

Miyagi was silent, before rubbing his head; his lover had the ability to give him headaches better than anyone else, "So, if you're not ashamed about us, what happened?"

Shinobu murmured something.

Miyagi's eye twitched, "What was that? Try speaking this time."

"I GOT A PIMPLE!" Shinobu snapped, "See?" He exclaimed, pointing at the disgusting disfiguration on his face.

"…"

"…"

"That little thing is the reason you blew me off and went on a date with someone else?" Miyagi sounded very disbelieving.

Shinobu flushed, but nodded.

"*Sigh* Shinobu-tan, you're going to have to walk me through this one."

Shinobu huffed, but settled on his usual glower-neutral face, "I noticed I had a pimple this morning and I couldn't go out on a date with you while I was looking less-than-acceptable. So I was going to cancel it, but I didn't want you to get mad at me."

"* **Twitch** * And how did you figure I wouldn't get mad at you going out with someone else?"

"I was forestalling the inevitable. I decided to give you time to cool off before I came back and Mr. No-Name happened to be there."

Miyagi was silent for a moment and Shinobu was too afraid to look up . . . until he heard stifled laughter. Looking up, he was stunned to see Miyagi's shoulders shaking and small snickers escaping from behind his hand.

"Na-nani?"

Miyagi couldn't hold it in anymore and he let him laugh.

"Y-You, I- I was genuinely worried and you're making fun of me?" Shinobu cried incredulously.

Miyagi shook his head, small chuckles escaping, his laughter evaporating.

"Then what?"

"It's just that- I was worried. That other boy was very handsome and I thought that you might genuinely like him – but hearing that you don't even know his name and –" Miyagi shook his head again, "It's just ridiculous."

"Well, I'm so happy that my feeling are a source of amusement for you."

Miyagi stood and pulled Shinobu tight against him. Shinobu went through the motions of resisting before giving up and snuggling into Miyagi's chest.

"Shionbu, I don't find your emotions something to laugh at, I just meant the entire situation was ridiculous." The seme murmured into his uke's hair. "By the way, Shinobu . . ."

Shinobu curiously turned his face up to meet look at Miyagi and was promptly captured into a searing kiss.

"Seeing as it's so late, I'm afraid that we'll have to skip right to how I planned the ending of our little date." And with that, Miyagi promptly picked up Shinobu bridal-style and took him to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Omake

"Hey, Shinobu!" Mikage cried as Shinobu sat at their table for lunch.

"Hmm?" Shinobu was feeling a bit groggy. The first time last night had been _very_ nice, but afterward his teenage libido kicked in and he jumped Miyagi for a couple more romps.

(Okay, maybe more like four) Shinobu mentally admitted, but he couldn't help himself around Miyagi, even though he ended up doing most of the work for the last two times.

"I heard Matou finally asked you out, how was it?" He was met with Shinobu's questioning glower, "Uhm, the guy who asked you out yesterday . . ."

"That's his name? Why was I thinking Touta?" Shinobu questioned aloud.

" . . . Dude, you went out with a guy and you didn't know his name?"

"It wasn't a date, it was a way for me to avoid someone last night."

" . . . So, how'd it go?"

"Very badly, at the end he tried to kiss me and my lover had to chase him off."

"…"

"…"

"Dude, you are one ballsy guy."

"I know."


End file.
